Always
by Lina Marie
Summary: "Always, always, I just can't live without you! I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you! I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you! I just can't take any more, this life of solitude. I guess that i'm out the door and now i'm done with you..." (Randy Orton/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey girl, why dont you come over here and sit on my lap." John Morrison yelled out to me as I walked by, his buddies snickers sounding as I stopped. Putting on a sickly sweet smile, I turned slowly and put my hand on my hip.

"Well I would, but daddy always told me not to mingle with low-lives. Sorry luv." I said sweetly in my melodic voice, smirking when his eyes widened in disbelief. I spun on my heel and walked away as his buddies started laughing, muttering under my breath about arrogant pricks as my perfect black eyebrows formed a frown. Glancing down at my chart, I skimmed through my checklist quickly. Running into something rock hard, my breath left me in a woosh as I stumbled back.

"God damnit, watch where the hell you're going." I hissed out from between clenched teeth, rubbing my head as I stepped around the person and walked away. I missed the wrestlers stunned expression and his calculating eyes. Re-clipping my long wavy black hair quickly, I skimmed over the list again with narrowed icy blue eyes that were rimmed with long ful black eyelashes. Pursing my full lips I tapped on the third thing, my dimples showing as I flashed a perfect smile. Spinning around I ran down the hallway I came from, my toned curvacious body moving fluidly in my jeans and sweater combo. Coming upon Hunters door I burst in, smiling when he looked up startled.

"Gotcha!" I said with a laugh as my delicate features lighted up, my tan skin flushed from the run I just had. He chuckled and shook his head, waving me in as he looked back at the papers in front of him.

"What do you need sweetheart?" he said absently, eyes flickering through the paper expertly.

"I forgot to tell you that today is your anniversary, Stephanie would be upset if you didn't have anything planned." I said with a triumphent smirk as he gasped, jumping up and grabbing his coat as he walked to the door.

"God damnit! Jesus you're a life saver, I owe you one sweetheart!" he said quickly, hugging me before disappearing out the door.

"I know you do!" I said with a smile, shaking my head as I stepped up to his desk. Reorganizinging his papers and filing them, I straightened up his office quickly.

"Knock knock." someone said quietly as I was rearranging his bookshelf, making me jump and spin around to see John Cena. He laughed and leaned against the doorjam with a playful smirk.

"Jesus dont scare me like that John!" I gasped out as I put a delicate hand to my chest, glaring at him when he laughed again.

"You're so jumpy girly. But dont worry, ill try not to. Wouldnt want Hunter to come after me because I traumatized his niece." he said with a smirk, yelping and ducking as I threw an empty cup at him.

"Shutup!" I grinded out, becoming truely irritated with him. He pouted and gave me his puppy dog eyes, causing me to roll my eyes and sigh.

"I sawwy, will you ever forgive me?" he yelled out dramatically as he dropped to his knees in front of me, clinging to me as he hugged my stomach like a child. My eyes widened and I blinked, then burst out laughing when he sniffled.

"Ok ok, just let go of me!" I said in between laughs as I tried to push him away, a pinch to his shoulder finally making him let go. He smiled and stood up, hugging me properly.

"Well I got to go, I just came to say hi to you jitterbug." he said as he ran out of the room, the cup following him as I scowled. His laugh echoed down the hallway as he disappeared, my eyes rolling as I picked up the cup and left the room. Making my way to the cafeteria, I dumped the cup in the sink and wandered around the building. Sighing when I couldnt find Hunter I went back to the cafeteria, getting a milk and a cream cheese bagel before sitting down.

"Hey." a deep voice said from behind me, making me jump for the second time that day as I spun around. The newly divorced Randy Orton stood in front of me, his eyebrow raised as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Hey." I said in a bored tone, turning my back to him as I ate. He shuffled around then say in front of me suddenly, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

"It isnt nice to shove people in a hallway you know." he said, his arrogant smirk annoying me briefly.

"Yeah? Ill make sure to write down a note for you prettyboy." I said as I stood and left with my things.

A.N: I decided to start this one when I saw that the viper was divorced lol sad but what can you do? :( anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I grunted as his fist hit my jaw, my body hitting the ground as I fell. Shaking my head I blinked away the pain, getting onto my hands and knees shakily. A foot flew toward me and I grabbed it, sinking my elbow into the back of his knee. As his knee buckled I wrapped my knee around his leg, his body falling foward onto the mat harshly. Sitting up I pulled his leg into a painful position, his head in between my feet as I held him firmly. He struggled and I twisted his leg farther, feeling the bones crunch in protest as he yelled.

"Give!" I yelled from between clenched teeth as I held him, the man flailing as he tried to get loose through his pain.

"God damnit, I give!" he yelled as he slammed his hand down on the mat, my limbs automatically letting him go as he gulped. I dropped back onto the mat with a laugh, laughing harder at his annoyed grunt.

"I win once again. Is it my skills or is the great Shawn Micheals getting old?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he glared at me playfully, his hand raised as if they were claws as he turned towards me.

"You're gonna get it now tiny!" he said with an evil smirk as he pounced on me, my scream echoing in the training room as his fingers dug into my sides.

"Damnit Shawn, stop it!" I said in between laughs as I tried to squirm away, his laugh mixing with mine as he held me down.

"Do you give?" he said with a smirk as he tickled my sides relentlessly, his fingers expertly finding my ticklish spots.

"Fine, get off!" I gasped out as his hands started tickling my legs, my feet kicking as I tried to breath.

"Say that im the best!" he yelled back as he tickled harder, a smile on my face as I laughed breathlessly.

"Im the best! Now get off me ass!" I gasped out as he put on a shocked face, his hands leaving my person immediately.

"Thats playing dirty." he said with a pout as he pulled away from me, my chest heaving as I took in deep breaths.

"Fuck you." I said in between deep breaths, my hands resting on my stomach as I rested against the mat. His fingers brushed against my jaw and I winced in pain, his sigh full of anger at himself as he pulled away.

"I know that youd get worse in the ring but I still hate that I have to hit you during training." he said as he rested his head in his hands, my eyes opening as I leaned on my elbows.

"Hey dumbass?" I said in a bored tone as I sat up, adjusting my yoga pants and sports bra.

"Yes?" he said as he looked up after a moment of silence, his eyes widening as I swung my fist into his jaw. His body hit the mat harshly as he cupped his jaw, wincing in pain as he glared at me in surprise.

"There, now were even. Stop with the god damned pity party, I knew what I got myself into when I asked you to train me. You can be such a pansy sometimes." I said as I stood and stretched, padding to the ropes with a satisfied smirk.

"Bitch." Micheals muttered affectionately as he flipped me off, glaring at me as I slipped through the ropes with a laugh.

"Oh, and I figured it out. It is my skills, but you're also getting old brother." I said with a smirk as I jumped off the ring, Micheals indignant cry following me. I shook my head as grabbed my bag as I walked out, missing the wrestler who was hiding across the room. He watched as I walked into the showers, his eyes narrowing as he turned towards Micheals.

Time Lapse: 3 Weeks

"Move it damnit!" Kaitlyn screamed in anger as she shoved me into some crates, my eyes narrowing as I stood straight angrily.

"Keep your bitch on a better leash Hunter." I growled out before storming out of the cafeteria, my hand rubbing my side as I slipped down the hallways. I stopped suddenly when Orton appeared in front of me, his eyes glancing at my side as they narrowed.

"Whats wrong?" he said as his eyes caught mine with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossing over his chest as I huffed.

"You dont care." I muttered before strutting past him, feeling his eyes follow me until I disappeared.


End file.
